The use of plastic disposable containers and trays for packaging, distributing, food is widespread in the marketplace. For example, the drug and pharmaceutical industries use tamper-evident and tamper-resistant medicine containers to mitigate and minimize risks of intentional or unintentional tampering. Similarly, the food industry is demanding that food containers also incorporate tamper-evident and tamper-resistant features.
These tamper-evident features typically include structural design elements which, when the container is tampered with or opened, enable the consumer to easily visually recognize such tampering so that the product can be rejected.
Besides ensuring product safety, such tamper-evident and resistant elements are important for, among other things, deterring theft and preventing the loss of product and income for the seller, as well as inspiring consumer confidence in the integrity of the contents within the container, and confidence in the ability of the seller and/or manufacturer to provide and maintain quality goods and food products.